As Blue as the Ocean
by holydarknessrising
Summary: WARNING: Yaoi and it's Tikka, Tidus x Wakka. When blitzball practice isn't as near as exciting as the lockerroom... What happens when an uninvited guest tries to join the party?
1. One

He watched as the shimmering body rose out of the water, strong arms thrusting his body over the edge of the blitz sphere, clothes damp and a gradient of shades depending on the saturation of each area. Blonde hair full of dripping beads of crystalline liquid, eyes closed for the moment. A sharp intake of breath as the boy shook the water out of his hair, some splashing the muscular redhead as he watched in awe.

"Tidus..." breathed the awestruck Wakka as he watched the teen stretch his arms and legs, warming down after a practice. The sheer beauty of the motion was breathtaking. Hands clasped the right knee, placing the left foot as far back as it would go. The right leg bent at the midpoint as he pushed down on it three times, calf muscle flexing as he bounced. Wakka's eyes moved from the knee to the behind, watching as it tightened and then released with each push. Switching sides, Tidus did the same.

His head turn, eyes of melded ocean and sky spying the older man and he smiled. _Like what you see, Wakka?_ Thought the seventeen-year-old mischievously. Apparently, Wakka had noticed Tidus' subtle turn and looked away quickly, his strong arms reaching behind his head, pectorals flexing as the coach of the Besaid Aurochs pretended to stretch himself. Tidus noticed slight hint of reddish-brown under the crevasse in each arm. He smiled again.

"Hey Wakka!" he called. "Think you can beat me?" The challenge had been offered and the energetic boy started running to the locker room, passing the startled guardian on the way. Not willing to lose, Wakka started after him, sandals making slight sounds as he ran on the stone floor of the stadium.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to beat me, brudda!" taunted the older male as he passed Tidus, giving him a whack on the back of the head as a parting gift. As Wakka reached the door, he used the key card, impatiently waiting for it to slide open. No such luck. Crossing his arms, he tapped his foot on the ground, waiting.

A whoosh was heard and then something passed him. "Damn," he muttered. Tidus had passed him while he wasn't paying attention. Rushing into the locker room of the Aurochs, Wakka caught Tidus in a headlock, noogieing the teenager's blonde hair.

"Hey! Hey! Wakka, cut it out!" whined Tidus, flailing his arms and kicking so he could get free. He turned his head, his nose right in the middle of the older man's armpit, red-brown hair surrounding it. Tidus breathed deeply, enjoying the slightly spicy sent of Wakka.

Feeling this, Wakka let him go, and realized that a change was taking place deep in his pants. He could feel himself stiffening and tried to hide the growing bulge from Tidus by sitting on the bench, pretending to be winded. "Man, brudda, you sure got me tired, ya," he stated, false tones of exertion laced in his rich voice.

Sitting next to the redhead, the boy couldn't help but notice the beads of sweat rolling down his companion's body. _It makes him even sexier. _"That's because you're out of shape," he teased, poking Wakka in the stomach a couple times, feeling the washboard of his abdominal muscles. _Like he could ever be out of shape,_ thought Tidus. As he poked the man again, his hand slipped and Tidus felt the bulge in Wakka's pants, leaving open hand resting on his coach's lap. The teenager could feel the man quiver as the hand rested on his abdomen as well as he could feel the growing of his own anatomy. Not even daring to breath, Tidus stared at Wakka's face, looking for a hint of discomfort. He found none.

"I've been waiting for this day a long time," the silky tones of the redheaded man's voice sent shivers down Tidus' spine. The same was true for him. Wakka reached out his hand, the backs of his index and middle fingers stroking the sun-kissed, freckled face of his companion. Reaching his chin, the man put his thumb on it, cupping the boy's face gently as he brought it closer to his own.

Warm brown eyes closed as their lips made sweet contact, soon followed by those of azure. Velvet upon velvet, the kiss continued, their passions now known. Tidus' arms wrapped around the big man's back as Wakka moved the boy's lithe, swimmer's body into his lap, one browned hand resting upon the blonde's buttocks, giving a light sensual squeeze before moving to rest on the small of his back.

The kiss broke away, Tidus moving his cheek to rest upon Wakka's, enjoying the sensation of a few unshaven whiskers on his smooth skin. "Wakka..." he whispered, eyes still closed, "I love you."

"And I love you, brudda," said the man. "But you knew that, ya?"

"Yeah..." whispered the blonde.


	2. Two

Due to the many requests of my Live Journal friends... Here's part two!

Things had escalated during a short period of time. Both men were down to their underwear, Tidus in form-fitting hunter grey boxer briefs and Wakka in striking blitz ball print boxer shorts. Still in the red headed man's lap, Tidus gave a gentle push on Wakka's chest as he leaned to kiss him, feeling the electric shock of velvet lips and unshaven whiskers against his own face.

"Whoa, there brudda!" cried Wakka as he fell back off the bench and onto the floor, Tidus still on top of him. "You almost gave me a heart attack there, ya." The grin on the older man's face conveyed his lack of the literal meaning for his statement. It had simply been a joke.

"Yeah? Well maybe you should lay off the shoopuf rides and get into shape!" quipped the blonde teenager, laying his head on Wakka's chest, happy for the moment.

"You sure got a smart mouth for such a little boy," laughed the coach of the Besaid Aurochs. It seemed they would be trading insults today, for the eleventh time.

"I'm not little!" argued Tidus, flexing his right arm for emphasis.

_With muscles like that, there's no way you're little, brudda,_ though Wakka. He pulled Tidus up his body slightly, doing his best not to shiver from the friction and kissed him. The kiss seemed to continue forever until Tidus broke away, laying his damp blonde head onto the curve where Wakka's neck met his shoulders.

He was breathing deeply, and coated with sweat. _All that from a little kissing? _He thought. _You are a wimp... a crybaby..._ He was distracted, feeling the tanned, strong arms of his love on his bare back, but not feeling them at the same time_. How can it be that I am here and yet I am not... _he wondered, a slight worry in his head.

"You okay, brudda?" came a warm voice, a sound that the teen could hear resonating deep in Wakka's chest. _So beautiful, the rhythm... The steady melody of your voice... It's like the warm summer rain falling onto my bare skin... The roar of a gentle crest coming into the shore... _

Wakka noticed how his voice seemed to be putting the younger man to sleep. "I never knew I was such a lullaby, ya? So you're just gonna conk out on me? I gotta get you dressed and everything?" Warm brown eyes filled with mirth until they overflowed. "C'mon, let's get up and get you dressed..." He pushed on Tidus gently, raising him. Once he could wriggle out from under the boy, Wakka hoisted him up. "C'mon, brudda... You gotta get dressed. If we don't hurry, Lu's gonna have roast blitz players for dinner, ya?"

Tidus roused slightly, arms around Wakka, clinging to him as if clinging to life. "Not yet... Just a little longer," he pleaded, looking up from the older man's chest. His eyes seemed bigger than normal, and full of sorrowful want.

_Why you're eyes, brudda... I can't resist those beauties, ya..._ "Okay, just a little longer. A little mind you," he said, his heart giving in. He sat on the bench again, bringing down the seventeen-year-old to once more perch on his lap.

Tidus rested a hand on Wakka's left breast, raising his chin to kiss the man.

"Wakka, Tidus... Are you alright?" A voice from the hall. A knock on the door.

Wakka froze. _Yuna... She can't see us like this!_

"Come in!" said Tidus, seemingly dazed by his experience.


	3. Three

And now, after much procrastination on my part, and much anticipated excitement that you hopefully held for a continuation... I'm starting a new story! Naw, just kiddin', I wouldn't do that to ya!

* * *

Wakka looked at Tidus bewilderedly. _Come in... What does he want to do to her?_ "Eh, Yuna! Don't come in just yet, ya? There's still some o' the Aurochs dressin'!" he called. Yuna wasn't an idiot, and hopefully the Aurochs weren't hanging around outside. They hadn't been when he'd rushed in with Tidus.

"Ah. Okay." Her soft voice came from the other side of the door. Wakka could imagine her nod politely at his request. A few careful steps signified that she had moved down the hall, and that was a slight comfort.

"Wakka... You lied to her!" hissed Tidus, looking slightly taken aback. Wakka wasn't one to lie, and especially to Yuna... And still, that wasn't the only though plaguing the mind of the blonde teenager. _Are you ashamed of us?_

"Yeah... But think of what'd happen if she did see us like this, brudda. It'd hurt her... She... Yuna is fallin' for you. You surely noticed... ya?" The situation was uncomfortable... Well, not entirely, just the parts with Yuna, Wakka quite liked the soon-to-be guardian lying on top of him, even if their feelings were forbidden. "We... we can't let her know, or anyone, you know? If they did, they'd tell Yuna, especially Lu. And then... Yuna might not be happy. That's important, brudda. We always need to keep Yuna happy..." Wakka slightly nudged the boy, hoping that he'd take the hint and get off.

"You... You sound sad, Wakka... and a little... angry? Are you mad at me? Did I... do something wrong?" Quizzical apprehension was in the clear blue eyes of the one not from Spira. And feeling the nudge, he rolled off of the redhead's body, the thought intensifying inside him. _Do you not want to be with me?_

"Nah... It's nothing. Really, now, we need to get dressed before Yuna decides to march in here, ya!" Wakka joked, his eyes shining, though it was a cover-up. He'd gotten quite used to his spurious displays of emotion. He had to be cheerful, just so she would be more comfortable. The role task of summoner wasn't an easy one... And Yuna didn't have to do this duty. She had chosen it. He rose to his feet, grabbing his leather vest and slipping it over his arms, shoulders, and head until it rested on his chest. He deftly fastened the straps.

"Uh... Okay." He still wasn't completely sure of what Wakka said... Was he just trying to comfort someone who seemed so helpless in this new world? Following the older man's lead, Tidus grabbed his own jacket and slipped his arms into the sleeve, slipping tanned hands into gloves afterwards. He pulled his shorts up until his underwear was covered and buckled the belt at his waist. And finally, he pulled the black over-vest across his back and shoulders, cinching it to his shorts and zipping it up. "Wakka... why does everyone look at me strangely?" _Can they tell I'm not from Spira? Or do they think I'm an idiot for not knowing anything about summoners and pilgrimages?_

"'Cause you're so cute, ya!" Wakka pulled on his blue jean shorts, buckling his own belt and then pulling his blitzing pants over his legs. He tied the cinches around his calves and then looped the stings that held them up around his belt.

Tidus nodded, trying to seem cheerful as he grinned over at the redhead, desperately seeking to hide the tumult of angst going on inside of him. He pulled his soft white socks over creamy, smooth feet, feeling how badly his hands were shaking. Would Wakka notice? _Of course he'll notice... It's like an earthquake..._ He slipped his shoes, the work-like boots, over the socks and fumbled unsuccessfully with the laces. He made a slight noise of exasperated frustration. Great, now he had forgotten how to tie shoes.

Wakka turned at the sigh, wondering what could have Tidus so agitated. His brown eyes fell upon the shaking hands fumbling with the black strings. He wanted to laugh, the situation was slightly comical after all, but there had to be a reason behind this behavior, and Wakka didn't want to add anymore to it than he already had. He placed strong brown hands on top of golden sun-tanned mandibles and pushed them to the side. "Hey... I'll help, ya?" The redhead grabbed the shoelaces for Tidus's left shoe and began to fumble with them, doing no better than the blonde had. "Ah... bunny ear, bunny ear, loop and pull..." he muttered, as his third attempt to tie them failed.

Tidus couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Wakka was using nursery rhymes to tie his shoes, or to _not_ tie his shoes. "Have you actually ever tied a shoe before?" he asked, his voice holding a slight tone of sarcasm. And as Wakka made a slight eyes squint of, 'oh yeah,' to him, Tidus couldn't help but to grab onto the straps of the yellow vest and pull him into a deep kiss.

The sliding door opened with a mechanical whirring and the sound of two boots stepping into the room was heard. A staff crashed to the ground, followed by the sound of a bag. Both men looked up into the horrified face of the Lady Summoner.

* * *

Oh yes. I suppose I'm evil right? Leaving you with another cliffhanger ending. Well guess what? Um... It's not over yet! Please read and review, 'cause then I'll be compelled to write the next chapter _sooner_!


	4. Four

**Well, all right then. Since the first three chapters of ABATO were "published," I've received several wonderful reviews, and some very unfriendly ones. So, for all you fans: THANK YOU! You guys have made me decide to continue, so without further adieu...**

**Wakka and Tidus: TIME FOR AS BLUE AS THE OCEAN!**

* * *

Tidus was the first to look up, seeing Yuna's hurt face try to analyze the situation, as if she couldn't comprehend anything that was going on in front of her, or maybe she didn't want to.

"Yuna..." he began, but she shook her head, closing her eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the streaming flow of tears. It seemed that that tactic wasn't one to succeed in her losing battle with her emotions.

She was hurt, it was obvious and Tidus and Wakka could do nothing about it, when both of their first instincts were to console her as best they could. Tidus was the first to stand, even though Wakka was on top of him, and he swiftly made his way to Yuna, putting an arm around her shoulder. "H-hey... Don't cry..."

Yuna pushed him away, not wanting him to touch her, the thought of it revulsion. She had trusted him, allowed him to be a guardian when she didn't really know him... Loved him... "N-no," she managed to sputter.

Wakka, standing up after picking up her staff, walked over and handed it to the summoner. "Yuna... We... I... I didn't mean to hurt you, you know? You're like my little sister..."

"Wakka, if I hadn't just seen... If you hadn't... I can't believe you. I can't trust you anymore... Either of you." She grabbed the staff from the blitzer's clutch and ran from the door, her chest racked with audible sobs as she tore from the vicinity of the Luca stadium in the direction of the Mi'ihen Highroad.

Tidus looked to Wakka, the frown on his face personified through his furrowed eyebrows and playing throughout his blue eyes. "If... If I'd have known what this caused... I... I wouldn't have had feelings for you," he told the redhead, looking at the floor in sorrow.

"You... You can't say that, brudda. No matter what, the feelings would have come, I know... I feel the same way. But we can't control our hearts, you know?" Wakka awkwardly patted Tidus on the shoulder, an encouraging smile on his tanned face, although it soon looked like a twisted grimace. His brown eyes watered with tears of guilt.

"We... we hurt her. What will we do now?"

Tidus's sullen voice penetrated deep into Wakka's turmoiled mind. The older man shook his head, unsure of anything at the moment, desperately trying to sort out any shred of an idea. "I don't know, kid... This is bad, against more of Yevon's teachings than most things... This is a sin above hubris." He swallowed, his voice becoming throaty, as the religious man realized not only the emotional consequences of his crime, but the religious as well.

Tidus looked at him, deep blue eyes full of a doubtful glimmer. "Wakka... Why do you care so much about this Yevon? I mean, do you have proof-"

"Just shut up! You don't know what you're saying, brudda! You... You were affected by Sin's toxins, ya... You don't know what you're saying..." With that, he collapsed to his knees, the tears now flowing to accompany his violent sobs.

Tidus knelt next to him, embracing Wakka around his muscular shoulders, trying his best to console him. 'Hey... I'm sorry, look... don't worry about it. You... you haven't done anything wrong... Just... Stop crying... I can't take it..."

_Because you're a crybaby,_ said a voice in his head.


	5. Five

After much consideration, I have decided to tweak the previous events in **ABATO** to suit my purposes. So, if you don't mind, here is the newest episode of **As Blue As The Ocean**!

* * *

Wakka looked up from his hands, into the smiling face of Tidus and knew things would be alright, it was only a matter of time until he could reconcile inside himself and make their relationship right again… But he didn't know how he could fare with Yuna.

"We might not be her Guardians anymore… ya?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll get over it. It was just the initial shock," reassured Tidus, rubbing Wakka's cheek lovingly. His thoughts could be perceived from his betraying eyes however. All of these statements… They were merely hopes. "Besides, there's only one way to find out, right?"

"I guess so…"

"Great, then come on!" Tidus stood from his position kneeling in front of Wakka and grabbed the older man's hand, dragging him to his feet. He lead him to the door and allowed it the time it needed to slide open, before walking into the hall as nonchalantly as if he'd been simply changing his clothes.

"Tida… We're still holding hands, brudda…" muttered the burly redhead under his breath. He was worried, men didn't behave this way in Spira, at least not that Wakka had seen. Would they be persecuted, killed, shunned? He had no idea of what to expect from this behavior. "Maybe it would be better if we-"

"Wakka," said Tidus firmly, pivoting quickly to face the man, "never be ashamed of who you are. Let them look, let them jeer. It doesn't matter. The only thing I got from my old man was a headache, but I'll tell you something, he never pretended to be something he wasn't… And as much as I hate him, I wouldn't want to disappoint him by living a lie."

Wakka could feel Tidus' fingers fit between the spaces between his own digits and he nodded. The teenager was correct. With the secrecy off his chest, he would feel much better, even if it meant heresy. Wakka, fighting against his gut reactions to hide in a temple and pray, took the most courageous step of his life: the step out of the hallway.

Instantly, they were flooded with sunlight, out in the open, people crowding them congratulating them on the game they'd lost.

"Besaid's never come this far before!"

"You did great, Wakka!"

The buzz of noise was soon no more than a titter and then a silence. Chocobo's from the High Road could be heard in the still around the two men.

"W-what's going on?"

Wakka quickly shut himself off from the people, his face flushing a deep crimson, but Tidus held his head high and smiled. "Controversy," he replied, leading Wakka off through the crowd and towards the square. He looked to the older man and frowned, concern clouding his young mind. "Wakka… It's alright, nothing happened… We're okay. I mean, I am., but something's obviously bothering you. Please, tell me what's wrong."

"Tida, did you see the looks those people gave us? Like we were fiends, you know? They were happy, but in a few short moments, we silenced all the noise they were making. Brudda… How am I supposed to take that?" Wakka frowned, his head downcast, hair bouncing with each step he took, and a flush creeping from his ears to his face, down his neck, across his shoulders.

Tidus gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Hey, don't worry about it. Just take it in stride, ignore their closed-mindedness. Wakka, we're breaking through a door, think of how many others we can help just through our being together… Wakka, don't let stupid people take away a good thing. I won't."

Wakka smiled. "Ya? You will, brudda? And what if I do, what'll you do then?" He let go of the young man's hand and got him into a headlock, noogieing his fair head for a few seconds before releasing him.

"Then I'll die," said Tidus, fixing his hair after the sudden attack. He looked around them, the surroundings, the couple unaware of their presence and the party on the platform, eyeing both intensely. "Hey guys," said Tidus, casually, walking forward and waving to the party, a grin on his face. The cocky expression was soon gone. Each member of Yuna's pilgrimage had the same stern expression on his or her face, except for Yuna who looked flustered and completely crushed.

Wakka walked up behind his tanned partner, looking confused. "Is somethin' wrong, bruddas?"

Lulu was the first to speak. "How could you, how could either of you?"

Tidus, now nervous and on edge was perspiring, not being accustomed to intense situations of opposing viewpoints with most people, yet alone Lulu. "H-how could we what?"

"Kimahri know you know… Why?"

Wakka looked at the Ronso, his golden eyes full of sadness and mistrust, tail twitching in a protective manner and his arms folded tensely across his chest.

"Your old man would be proud," muttered Auron sarcastically to Tidus, before turning his back on both of the men.

Lulu stepped forward, handing them a bundle that looked like their camp supplies. "It would be best if you'd leave the pilgrimage," she said coldly, handing Wakka the bundle, the hurt in her eyes directed towards him so strong that the man almost began to cry.

"Lu…"

"No, you have nothing to say, Wakka… Chappu would be ashamed to call you 'brother.' Leave us."

The party began to recede, Lulu running ahead to place an arm around Yuna in comfort, talking to the upset young lady as a sister and a friend. Kimahri was the last to depart, for he kept his vigil on them longer than the rest. "You hurt Yuna… Kimahri see you again, Kimahri hurt you." And he left.

Wakka dropped to his knees, tears racking his muscular body and his mind reeling from the events that had just transgressed. "Oh, Tida, what have we done, ya?"

Tidus dropped down to embrace his lover, tears on his cheeks and still flowing from his eyes. "I don't know, Wakka… I don't know."

_You're pathetic._

"I know," whispered Tidus, too quietly for Wakka to hear.

* * *

Well, was that long enough for everyone? I swear, I didn't mean for it to be so sad… My next fic will definitely be some nice, humorous fluff. Maybe Kingdom Hearts, but definitely still Tikka. Anyway, **please read and review**, it might help repair not completely broken hearts. 


	6. Six

Yep, this one came out quickly. It's a slight one-shotty interlude between two events, and that's all I'll say. It's a moment of sweetness and tenderness on Wakka's part, and a moment of hurt and confusion on Tidus'. And despite those who say that this is a horrible story, it still continues! BWAHAHAHA! Here is the sixth chapterlet in **As Blue As The Ocean**!

* * *

Tidus awoke in the middle of the night, to hear a noise he couldn't recognize. _What is it?_ thought the blonde. _Wait... is that... crying?_ He got up out of the bed, walking across the dark room, the moonlight streaming through the window to light the middle of the floor, but nothing more. He passed through this shaft of light and then vanished once more into the shadows. "Wakka?" he whispered gently.

The older man turned his head, to look at the teenager, but all he could make out was his outline backed by the moon. "Tida... We did a bad thing, ya? And now..."

Tidus knelt beside Wakka, or what he presumed to be the redhead's body, and wrapped an arm around the man's shoulder. _Yeah, it's him..._ The blonde frowned, the expression pulling down the corners of his lips and causing the bottom to protrude poutily. "Wakka... You can't... don't let it get you down, okay? They just... They just need to cool off some steam, then they'll forgive us." He tried to smile assuringly, but he was so unsure and confused himself, that the grin simply wobbled like a see-saw.

"... You don't know that, brudda. What we are is against the teachings of Yevon-"

"What if Yevon's wrong! Wakka..." Tidus' eyes flashed angrily as he heard the name of the god again. What was with this Yevon? He forbade almost everything, technology, love, unity. The young man couldn't possibly see how such a religion could be correct, when it was so highly biased against the people who were only slightly different than most. Losing this anger upon seeing the hurt look on Wakka's facade deepen, Tidus' dropped his feirce expression. He took Wakka by the hands and sighed, lookind down momentarily, and then into the brown eyes that he could read like books. "Do you love me?"

Wakka was very taken aback. Of course he'd had feelings for Tidus, starting with a slightly lusty infatuation in the beginning, but now headed towards a serious relationship, but he wasn't sure about that yet. It was one of his current inner struggles, along with the teachings of Yevon. Wakka looked down, not really meaning to stare at Tidus, but he did anyway. _How can I look him in the eyes?_

"Tida, you know... You know that I care about you, don't you?"

"Y-yes..." said the blonde, heart racing inside his exposed tanned chest. What was Wakka trying to say...

"And you know I would never want to hurt you, brudda..."

The blonde nodded solemnly.

"But I never wanted to hurt Yuna either, and I did. Tida, this is about more than me and you, ya? This is about Spira, and its future. If Yuna is held back, not trying because of her feelings, Sin could keep on killing, you know? Remember Kilika?"

Again, Tidus nodded, dread creating a sore, hoarse knot inside of his throat. He could feel his eyes well up with tears. Was... was Wakka going to leave him?

"But, even so, now that she knows... I don't know what to do... Oh, Tida, I would give my life to not have met you..." Wakka, ashamed, pulled his arms away from Tidus and sat on his bed, resting his elbows on his the bare skin of his thighs right above his knees and placing his head into his hands.

"You... you don't mean that..." said Tidus, an expression too painful to look at situated on his face, intensified by the anguish hiding behind clear blue eyes.

Wakka sighed, picking up his head to look at Tidus, whose expression broke his heart anew, as if the pain derived from the knowledge of the wound he'd inflicted upon Yuna was doubled in size. "No, I don't mean that, brudda... C'mere."

Tidus sat next to Wakka, who picked him up and sat him in his lap cradling him. He rocked Tidus back and forth, as if comforting a child and kissed the top of his head. "I do love you..."

Tidus smiled, looking up into Wakka's face. "You mean it?"

"I mean it, brudda..." Wakka continued to rock with Tidus, hugging the younger man's torso to his own tightly, as if by letting go, he'd lose him forever. Slowly, his voice very quiet, Wakka began to sing, a song he had sung to Chappu when his brother had been frightened as a child.

'Hush, now, my sweet,

It will be all right.

The thunder and the lightning,

Won't last until first light.

The fiends are sleeping in feilds and trees,

and Priests pray over our souls.

Even if Sin comes to claim us, my dear,

To Yevon we'll surely go...'

* * *

Bleh, this is a slight interlude between to MAJOR parts of the story, but I'm not gonna tell you what happens next! I know, I know, I'm terribly terrible. But hey, it's my story and it's my perrogative to be as terrible to the readers as I deem... Just kidding! I'll try to hurry along with the next part for you guys, but I won't hurry so much as to make it suck. 


End file.
